


Dead Ones

by Finnix



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnix/pseuds/Finnix
Summary: [Black Summer AU] With an apocalypse at their door, a group teenagers attempt to survive it.
Kudos: 6





	Dead Ones

WEST

"Come on honey, you gotta get up, it is time for us to leave."

Shaking her son awake, Mary West was listening to the sound of the sirens as well. As long as they kept playing, they still had time. How he managed to sleep through the sirens was something she couldn't understand.

"Alright, alright, I'm up mom." Her son Wally West, said groggily. Now that he was awake, he could hear the sirens too.

"We need to hurry up Wally. Collect your things, I'll take care of the blankets."

Hastily folding the blanket and tying it to her backpack, giving a quick glance out the window, she arose to head out from the front door. She could see multiple people walking towards the military checkpoint.

"Ok, I'm ready." Her son called.

Opening the front door, Mary and her son rushed towards the groups of people already on their way, hastily positioning them behind a group of 3 teenagers.

* * *

ACADEMY

They were unprepared.

It happened while her and her class were competing the sports competition between different high schools, such as Gotham Academy, South Atlanta High, Happy Harbor High School and Keystone High School.

Then the lockdowns happened, and they were stuck in their hotel in Keystone City.

After the attacks started, people were separated, and she ended up forming a group with 2 of her classmates. Barbara Gordon and Richard Grayson.

Artemis hopes she'll meet her other classmates again soon, but she also knows it is unlikely.

Now her and her 2 friends are on their way to the military checkpoint.

"Come on mom, I know a shortcut."

She halted and quickly turned to see a woman and her son heading for one backyards.

"Come on guys, let's follow them." She told her friends, who complied.

They hurried after the pair, while also keeping their distance.

"If there is a shortcut we might be able to get there before dark." Barbara said, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah and we might be lucky and we can get in contact with Gotham PD." Richard said, looking at Barbara.

"I hope so, I miss my dad." Barbara replied.

The trio had caught up to the pair, seeing the kid help his mom getting over the fence.

Once they got over, the trio waited a couple of seconds before beginning their ascend.

Richard, the last to jump over, had noticed their small detour had attracted attention of the other groups, he hurried over as to not get slowed down by them.

* * *

SON

He'd helped his mom get over the fence, when heard footsteps behind him. _Shit, we've been followed._ While he did expect he'd be followed, it actually happening was annoying.

Jumping the fence, they tried to hurry getting out of the yard before the other groups appeared. Wally gave small glance back to see who it was that begun it, seeing the 3 teenages.

Meeting his eyes with the blonde girl, they both glared at each other, before Wally turned back around heading for the checkpoint.

"You were right Wally, I can see the checkpoint from here." His mom said, smiling to her son who smiled back. They weren't the only people on that street, so they again ended up joining stragglers walking towards the point.

Walking past one of the houses, Wally could hear thudding sound coming from it. When he looked towards the house he saw it.

A man kept banging on the window, leaving bloody handprints, he seemed to have been out of it, when he saw the people on the street and his bangs became more frequent.

"Mom, we gotta go fast." He pushed his mom forward, trying to get as far away from the house as possible.

And then it happened, the window crashed and the man fell forward onto the lawn. As soon as he did he charged towards the first people he saw, a young pair, a man and a woman. The man latched onto the woman and dragged her down.

Her screams could be heard as the man bit down on her neck ripping out flesh, after he'd done that, he jumped onto the young man and started attacking him too.

At that moment Wally saw it, the woman's body was convulsing and contorting, until she got on all fours and threw up. She locked eyes with one person nearby and then she charged.

He ran ahead now, taking ahold of his mom's hand and pulling her as fast he could towards the military checkpoint. With screams following.

"Come on mom! Don't let go! We need to get to the checkpoint!"

The trio had run past him, while others were fighting off the bitten.

Gunshots rung.


End file.
